


Wednesday

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi being dramatic, Fluff, Flustered Akaashi, M/M, konoha is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Under normal circumstances, Wednesday study sessions aren’t a problem for Akaashi Keiji, academic genius, setter, and vice-captain extraordinaire. No, the problem with this particular Wednesday study session lies in the fact that the entire team has canceled and he is left alone in his bedroom to study.There’s a shuffle of paper opposite him.Well, maybe not the whole team.





	Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ this was based on a kissing prompt : 'hiding/hoping not to get caught' 
> 
> I... took liberties. 
> 
> Warnings for quick mention of slight homophobia. OOC-ness. Please let me know if there's anything else that needs adding

Akaashi Keiji is doomed.

It’s Wednesday, which means study session with the volleyball team.

Under normal circumstances, Wednesday study sessions aren’t a problem for Akaashi Keiji, academic genius, setter, and vice-captain extraordinaire. No, the problem with this particular Wednesday study session lies in the fact that the entire team has canceled and he is left alone in his bedroom to study.

There’s a shuffle of paper opposite him.

Well, maybe not the whole team.

He does his best not to openly stare at the wing-spiker sat on the floor opposite him, face hidden as he reads. It’s already hard enough when Konoha is in their school uniform or team jersey, but when he’s dressed in a loose gray sweater and black skinny jeans?

Keiji is doomed and life is unfair.

The silence is stifling and the raven haired teenager has re-read this problem three times already and is still none-the-wiser as to what he’s supposed to do. There’s another shuffle of papers opposite him as he stares ruefully at his math book,

“Akaashi?” He looks up as that soft voice calls his name and promptly chooses to stare at a point just above Konoha’s shoulder, unable to look at the pretty blue hidden behind wire frames. Keiji hadn’t thought he had a thing about glasses until the blond had turned up with them last month. They’d made an appearance on dream-Konoha that night.

Konoha Akinori is dressed in a loose gray sweater and black skinny jeans, glasses framing his gorgeous face all while he’s hunched over the low table in Keiji’s room and the only other presence in the house is his mother.

Has Keiji mentioned he’s doomed yet?

There’s a hand waving in front of his face and he blinks back into the present, making the mistake of locking eyes with the older teenager, “Are you okay?” The blond inquires, eyebrows raised, “You’ve been spacing out for the past half hour,” Keiji feels heat rush to his cheeks and he clears his throat to gather himself before answering smoothly,

“I-I’m fine, Konoha-san,” Okay, maybe not so smoothly, “I’m just- struggling with this math problem,” The raven immediately regrets his choice of words when the wing-spiker sits up straighter with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

“Math? Why didn’t you say so? You know that’s my best subject. Here, let me have a look,” And, instead of turning the cursed book towards himself like any other person would, Konoha sidles up next to him and leans in close to read the problem the setter is pointing at.

Konoha Akinori is leaning into him and he smells _good_ and Keiji is doomed.

“So, what is it you’re not understanding exactly?” Konoha asks, turning those damned eyes on him and giving him a patient look, like he has all the time in the world and Keiji is more than just his vice-captain and setter and fellow study mate. He manages to answer before the other feels the need to wave a hand in front of his face again, Keiji doesn’t think he can survive that happening this close.

“The- I’m having trouble with calculating the volume,” When the blond tilts his head adorably in confusion, Keiji glances at his math book and looks on in horror at the problem staring back at him with a ‘solve for x’ that definitely has nothing to do with volumes. He curses himself as his cheeks burn and his composure crumbles to shreds in the face of one Konoha Akinori and his mango scented shampoo.

Next to him, his senior brings a fist to his lips and chuckles into it, giving the raven a soft smile, “So, Akaashi,” he starts in a low voice, “When were you planning on confessing?”

Akaashi Keiji is doomed for all eternity as Konoha Akinori presses closer to him, blue eyes half hidden behind gold lashes and framed within a pair of glasses.

“Confessing?! No. Why would I-,” Keiji no longer has any idea of what he’s saying, his brain is fried, too focused on the warmth seeping into his right side as the object of his many fantasies leans ever closer.

“Akaashi,” the blond sighs, hanging his head, “You really thought I hadn’t figured it out?” He looks back up with a raised eyebrow, “I’m not Bokuto you know, I notice things,” Keiji can only gape stupidly at his senior as all the instances his glaring crush have appeared over the past two years seem to not have been as discreet as he’d hoped. Konoha continues, voice sending shivers down the raven’s spine, “You didn’t think it was odd that everyone except me was busy today? I planned this A-ka-a-shi,” The way Konoha says his name with heavy emphasis on each syllable does unspeakable things to Keiji’s body as his mind tries to kick-start itself,

“The only person not in on this is your mother, so we need to keep quiet, okay? I don’t know about you, but my mother isn’t all that pro-gay. It’s not going to stop me though,” Emerald eyes may well fall out of their sockets and roll to the floor for how wide they are and he thinks his eyebrows are trying to merge with his hair. He’s still desperately trying to process what is happening as warm breath fans over his lips “Say something, Keiji,” the blond whispers into the gap of air between them.

Keiji manages to close his mouth and swallow, opening it again to let out a small “I-” before he’s interrupted by a pair of soft lips gently molding onto his.

Konoha Akinori is kissing him and Keiji has died and gone to heaven.

The lips start retreating and the setter’s brain finally reboots as he lunges forwards and kisses Konoha. The blond is quick to adjust their position, hands coming to rest on either side of the raven’s neck as they cradle his face to get a better angle. And then there’s a tongue against his lips and Keiji welcomes it eagerly. Allowing the other to set the pace, keeping it slow and passionate, making Keiji’s toes curl and his hands grip onto the soft gray sweater in an attempt to keep himself grounded from the sheer intensity of the kiss.

As suddenly as it started, it stops. Konoha pulls back and smirks at him offering a wink before he turns to pour over the math book that started it all, letting the raven stare at him dumbly as his heart thunders in his ears.

There’s a noise behind him, his door opening and his mother’s voice coming through, “Are you boys okay? Do you want anything?” Keiji doesn’t think he could be more grateful that he’s got his back to the door as Konoha turns and smiles at her like he didn’t just have that sinful tongue of his down her son’s throat,

“We’re fine, Akaashi-san, thank you,” his mother lets out a chipper ‘okay, let me know if you change your minds!’ before the door closes again and her footsteps echo down the stairs. Konoha faces him once more and smirks, taking him by the wrist and tugging him closer,

“Now, where were we?”

Akaashi Keiji is doomed, and he’s very much okay with that.

(later that night his mother compliments him on the turtle neck he’s wearing and asks him if he’s okay as he stares at his latest message, cheeks coloring as a photograph of a smirking Konoha stares back at him through his glasses, towel around his waist and wet hair framing his pretty face)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me about KonoAka on [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda) or [tumblr](http://lollipop-panda.tumblr.com/)


End file.
